1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a technology which transmits content between apparatuses and displays the content, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays content in an optimal state on a display screen according to a type of content, a source apparatus, and methods of providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as a digital TV is provided with and displays various types of content, such as moving pictures, photos, games, or the like, through a source apparatus such as a set-top box or through a network.
The display apparatus which displays various types of content as described above displays received content without considering or adapting to the type of content that is being displayed. In this case, content including noise is displayed on a screen.
Therefore, in order to respectively display the content in optimal screen sizes, a user directly sets screen sizes of each of the content that is received, respectively. Whenever the types of displayed content are changed as described above, the user sets screen sizes appropriate for the changed types of the content. Therefore, after a predetermined use time elapses, the user views the content without setting the screen sizes. As a result, the display apparatus has an application limit.
Also, an inexperienced user lacks a basic knowledge of types of content and may be inexperienced in setting of screen sizes and thus cannot view the content in an optimal state.